Chapter 1 - Human boy, devil girl.
Please, click Here to go back to the main page. ~~x~~ And so, darkness... No light, no shadow, no sound, no anything. The night had come to the city... The only think you could hear was the falling rain and the good winter breeze, as I could feel my skin freeze with each passing second... Devils were on my tail, as I clinched my slayer sword even more, ready to counter and do anything I could to survive... But then, suddenly, I felt something! Even in the middle of the rain, one of the demons raised a hand and tossed a fireball of hellflames at me! It hit me right in the right leg, so I stumbled and fell to the ground, hearing a hellish giggle by my back. They were mocking me... But I wasn't defeated yet! As fast as I could, I turned around and stood up in a backward jump, flipping in the air a few times until I landed on my all three, as I unsheathed I loyal demon-Slayer sword. The rain was blurring my vision, but. I could see red flaming eyes spitting flames and hate, a mouth full of pointy teeth like of a shark, and an enormous figure with them! Despite all of this, I wasn't afraid, so I lifted my sword and screamed... "Come at me, devil!" And so he screamed! The drops of rain suddenly stopped, and everything went slower due to the horrendous roar of that unholy creature! So, it stomped hard on the ground and charged at me in a speed faster than light! I did the same, My slayer sword craving for some blood of devils, and in the end...! . ~~x~~ . "And then what happened, Masaomi-kun?" "Yeah, Hiro! Tell us the rest!" "And then... He asked me the directions, and where to find a nearby occultist, since he wanted to go home and have tea with other demons." "Hah! Lame!" There there's again, the annoying laughter, the stupid chuuni syndrome and that idiot Masaomi Hiroyuki, laughing his ass off as he finish another one of his stupid tales out of his chuunibyou. The group around him laughed as well, and Masaomi was about to tell another of his delusions when the bell rang, making the crowd around his table to dismiss. I'm glad it is over... This was suppose to be my first year in Kuoh Academy, the springtime of my youth, and yet that stupid idiotic moron is making fun of devils and just telling his nonsenses out loud. This really pisses me off. "Can you believe this, Nene?" I asked my servant and queen, Sumeragi Nene, who was sat beside me. Yeah, I'm in the same class with that idiot, hence I have to hear those delusions every single time. Ugh. Nene, on the other hand, just smiled. "Well, he's not harming anyone, and people don't actually believe in his stories. I don't think we need to worry about it." Nene said, her calm, sweet demeanor protecting the boy across the room. In response, I grunted a little. As the next head of the Berith clan, I can't let that idiot go Scot-free, so I stood up from my chair I walked to the that idiot's own. "Hey, you!" "Oh... Berith..." As I stopped in front of his seat and slammed both my hands on his desk, he seemed really surprised for a moment, and then an ominous grin was drawn on his face. "Oh, lady Berith, what a surprise to see you in front of me. I dare to say, you do have the quality material to be descendant of the Great Berith demon of Solomon's collection, as well as my riva-...!" "Shut it!" I said, cutting him mid-sentence. He stopped, confused. "Your chuunibyou bullshit is really starting to piss me off. Stop trying to look that you know everything about devils! That you really did all of those things! It's not funny, is ridiculous! You know nothing, so stop pretending!" "Okay! Okay! Sorry! Forgive me~!" Half-joking, half-worried, his grin morphed to an awkward smile, as he clapped his hands together in a 'forgive me' pose, closing his eyes and bowing to me. Yeah, know your place, human. I slid my glasses back to their place in the bridge of my nose, and was about to turn around when my sensible ears picked a voice. "Says the girl with a surname of one of the dukes of the underworld, commander of twenty six legions of devils and with the ability to..." *BAM!* "Wah...!" "Stop saying shit like that! That's just your delusions! One more time, and I'll burn you to ashes!" And with all of my rage, I landed again both of my hands on his table, almost breaking it. With the sudden movement, he gasped, and yelped, and after that threat, meek on his seat, nodding yet again. Damn Solomon and his fables about the 72 pillars! Making us look bad and submissive by the eyes of humans. With all the problems in check, I glanced a venomous stare at him one more time, and flicked my long blond hair. All the boys and even some girls fawned over me, as I took my way to my own seat. Once there, I sat and rested my head on my hands, elbows supporting it on the table. Nene called fory attention. "Wasn't that a little harsh, Lady Alice? I mean, he was just having fun." She said with her usual smile. I grunted again. "Besides, I can't feel a thing in him. He's just a regular human." "Nene, we must cut down the grass before it spreads uncontrollably. If he ever discover about us, we might have a little problem with his mouth running loose. Besides, I don't want him to talk those human fallacies about us. It is disrespectful!" After that, my queen just nodded in understatement. She knows I'm right in a way or another, and sometimes, we have to be harsh in order to maintain our kind a secret. If idiots running around like Masaomi, I'm afraid that we would have to kill the rest of humanity if ever discovered. Making think about this is giving me a headache. "Now, changing the subject, lady Alice..." Nene said to me, picking a small device, a flipflop cellphone, in between her breasts, those two G-cup bags of milk. She passed to me soon after. "It looks like we have a job tonight. It has fallen angels in it." "On it." It was going to be a long night... . ~~x~~ . So... A girl of my class hates me, and she's one of the rising stars to be one of the idols of school, besides Shitori-kaichou and headmistress Morimoto. Well, she doesn't like my stories, but that's a given, actually. After all, her surname is after one of the demons of the Solomon's lesser keys. That's freaking cool! But too bad she doesn't share my ideas. We could be such an awesome group! "Yuki, I don't want you fighting with others, specially the likes of Alice Berith. She's dangerous." My dear, dear childhood friend since my two years of life and secretly a level 65 Mage, Kida Megumi, said to me, as we walked side-by-side, returning home. I met her when we were still toddlers in daycare, when she was already doing university-level math problems and I was still putting a goddamn plastic cube in the star-shaped hole in my educational shape board. She's a genius, a master of knowledge, that's reason why she's a +50-level magician, almost a paladin, while others of her kind are not even close despite years and years of training. My dear genius friend. "We didn't fight, Kei-chan. We just... Had a small steamy talk. Honestly, I don't know why she was so mad..." I said, puzzled, as I ran my hand and supported my chin on the back of my hand. But, suddenly, realization hit me, as I grinned evilly, feeling my dark side craving to break free. Damn it! It's happening again! My inner beast is taking control! I must... Regain... Control... Oh no! "Ohohoh~... I get it now, my dear Mage friend..." "Huh?" "She must be mad... Because herself is a devil! I must have slayed her entire family when my inner beast, the dark lord, took control over my body once more! And now she seeks revenge, passing herself as a normal highschooler so that she could analyze and discover my weakness, so that she could avenge her family! Little does she know she wouldn't even be able to scratch my demon armor once I enter full-power!" Ugh... I finally manage to take control over my inner evil counterpart, as I could see my aura returning to normal. Kei-chan was looking at me with a worried expression. Which colors me intrigued. I mean, while the Dark Lord is at the same time an awesome and terrifying phenomenon, she was suppose to be used to it by now. But again, after my return to normal, she did what she usually do in this situations: she touched her hands on my cheeks and came closer to touch foreheads with me, closing her eyes for a few seconds and then dismissing everything with a 'no, it's nothing'. I never got that. "Geez, Yuki, stop doing that. Sometimes I think you are really possessed!" She said with a pout. I dunno, but the way she does that is so fake. Oh well, never mind. "You're the one who do not comprehend the magnitude of my dark side, Kei-chan. But don't worry, I'll control it someday, and then, days of peace shall resume." I said, as my hand begun to go all numb because of the dark lord trying to take over my body again. Fortunately, his power became weak after that small show, so it was easy now to subdue his corrupting aura. Kei-chan looked at me weird again, sighed, and went the other way to the train station. Before she could disappear from my sight, however, she turned her head around one more time and said... "Yuki, just don't fight or even stay too close of Alice Berith, please." And then she escapes my line of sight after one more turn. Huh... I wonder what she means with that. I mean, miss Berith is really bitchy sometimes, but she's okay on my books. Besides, her surname is Berith, one of the 72 demons of Ars Goetia, the duke of flames that burns his enemies and whoever displease him with rudeness and disrespect. Her breasts are also enormous, not as big as Kei-chan's but still impressive. Speaking of which, I dunno if it's the puberty or the fact that the demon lord is inside me, but Kei-chan is maturing in all the aspects as well. Sometimes I can't even lock my arms around her when we hug. Huh~... Just imagine me between those beauties. Getting crushed by her giant breasts and being spoiled by them... Heheheh... Oh, no! The lust from the demon king is trying to take over me again! "You won't be taking over me so soon!" I said to the heavens, lifting my right fist to it while screaming this. thank goodness there was no one around, or else they'd be thinking that I'm crazy. After all, the archery club gets pump up sometimes, and we usually get pass the closing time. My hand is kinda sore because of the arrows crossing my other one only to hit one of the legs of the target by the other side. But I'm getting better, I guess... Nighttime, when the power of the demon king is stronger, yet, I'm glad nobody is around, or else they might get hurt. Actually, I'm kinda sleepy, tired and sloppy. My arm is hurting and I'm not actually on this planet right now. While at the desert district area, I was turning road after road to go home. Mom and dad are still on their second honeymoon, so there was no one waiting for me in home. I'm glad for this, because now I can do my rituals to keep evil spirits away and-...! "Die, you piece of shit!" My line of thought stopped when I head that scream coming from the other side of a turn in front of me. Soon after, a true inferno of blackish purple flames set ablaze everything in front of it by the other side of the road. Soon after, a tall, bearded man wearing a tuxedo was tossed to the other side of road, as I could hear him clashing probably on some trash bins or metal stuffs. I dunno if I'm dreaming or not, but I think I saw a pair of black bird wings on his back. "And now die! Die! Die die!" But The one whom stepped by the other side of the turn surprised the most: long blond hair with dirty-blond ends and split bangs, square glasses hiding golden eyes and an voluptuous body that could put a Greek goddess to shame. There she was, Alice Berith, one of her hands carrying a ball of black flames, and the another one with a black sword. Another thing: a pair of bat wings was sprouting out of her lower spine. "Oh, hi Berith." I said to her, as I walked closer. She gasped and looked at me. "W-W-What the...?! Masaomi?!" She screamed, as I scanned her new attires. I must say, I'm screaming in excitement by inside, but even when I don't like it, I must maintain my status as the host of the demon king. "W-What are you... This area suppose to... How the hell you...!" "Huhuhuh~... You underestimate the power of my inner demon, heiress of Berith." My inner demon said. "I have to say, though, your weaponry is one fine piece of art, as well as the flame you carry. However, good for you I'm not..." "Get Down! Get Down NOW!" "Ugh...!" *VUSH!* *ZAP!* Thank goodness Berith pushed me to the ground, or else the Demon King would have taken total control over me for another hour or so. But, well, he might awake now because of lust, since her breasts came down smashing on me. I can't breath, but it feels so~ good. Soon she stood up and, in her typical harsh, mandatory tone, said... "Stay here. Move, and I'll burn you to ashes." She said, her flaming hand assuring me that she'll do exactly that. I gulped, and nodded in response. The man in nice suit and with the pair of angel wings soon appeared again, and landed right in front on her. "Didn't you get enough, fallen angel? Should I burn you to ashes for you to learn your lesson?" "Arrogant as always, eh, devil?" The man, the fallen angel, said, as a spear of light appeared out of nowhere from his hands. "Well, let's see how you can burn me when you don't have even hands to summon flames!" A second of silence fell on the two of them, and in another second, they clashed black blade and light spears. Everything was going so fast, I could barely keep up. Not only that, the fallen angel sprouted his wings even more and took flight, now summoning more and more light spears and tossing them against Berith, who was defending all with her black sword. She gathered her black flames again in the palm of her hand, and tossed a ball of it against the flying dark angel. He dodged it, and tossed one more light spear. My blond classmate defended against it, but when she realized the decoy, it was already too late. The fallen angel practically threw himself free-falling next to her, violently clashing on the floor and lifting a curtain of smoke. The sheer amount of power in that landing enough to make me slid on the floor a little. Berith tried to use her flames again, but out of the cloud of dust, the fallen angel grabbed her by the wrist and tighten that grip hard. I could hear some of her bones snapping, as she screamed in pain. In the end, the fallen angel punched her in the gut, with enough force to push her away, making her crash into wall, defeated, as her sword fell to the ground and slid to my direction to stop in front of me, her glasses flying to the other side. "And now, you die, devil. I wonder what will Zoroaster Leviathan do if he ever discovers a fallen angel killed his precious sister." The fallen angel said next to the immobile body in front of him, the unconscious body of Alice Berith. Is he going to kill her?! Apparently, yes! Oh, no! What should I do?! The fallen angel drew a grin on his face, as he summoned another spear of light in his hands! Damn it! I have to do something! But what?! The fallen angel then picked Berith one more time by her collar, raised her to a certain height and then... "Goodnight, devil..." ... ... ... ... "Huhuhuhuh~..." "Hah...?" That pitiful, disgusting fallen angel suddenly looked at my direction, his eyes staring blankly at me, as I stood from the floor and picked the sword Berith dropped a while ago. The bearded man in a suit with a pair of black wings dropped the blonde and turned to me. "What the hell...?! Who are you?" "Who am I? My, such rudeness. I guess killing all of your enemies is never good for reputation, since dead people can't talk about what killed them." That man let out a small gasp, as I played with that sword a little. "In case you don't know, fallen angel, I'm the demon King, Kaiser Leviticus Babylon IV, the oldest devil to walk on this universe... And the strongest as well." "W-What?! Are you fucking with me, brat?!" He said, visibly shaken. Must be my massive amount of power. He now frowned to me, but backed up a step. He is probably divided between disbelief and fear. Pathetic. "You are... You are just a human brat! I can't even feel a thing in you! Stop pretending!" "My, your rudeness and ignorance really has no limits, fallen angel." I said, making a disgusted face on his ignorance. "Do you really think a powerful creature such as myself can walk around the human world without any problems? My sheer power would crush this pitiful land the moment I put one of my foot on it! Of course I had to have a host! But I assure you, brat, I'm just as powerful as I would be normally. A weakling like yourself is so scared by my presence alone that your mind is unconsciously denying my power. Or you are really not feeling it because my power is on another level, a level someone as laughable as you can't feel, like a mere worm who can only wonder about the surface!" "S-Shut it! Be gone with your arrogance!" And now he tossed his light spear at me. For a second, and a second only, my human part screamed 'help!' As in, he wouldn't know what to do, but this is me now, the great demon Kaiser Leviticus Babylon IV. I gripped the handle of the sword in my hands and, in a very ungodly way of swing, a bat move in fact, I clashed the blade with the spear. Huh, not what I was expecting, but close enough. As the two clashed, an explosion happened, and the blade shattered, as the spear turned now into small particles of light which floated around me for a while before completely disappearing in thin air. "Huh~, that's a shame. I was planning to try to slay you from this distance with a razor wind, but your spear of light was in the way." He gasped, as he now took two steps back. Huh, despite my words, I'm trembling and sweating buckets. I wonder why. I lifted the tip of the broken blade and readied myself again. "Oh, well, I'll try it again. After all, this broken sword is all I need to kill you, easy peasy." "D-Don't screw with me, damn it!" The fallen angel said. "You just got lucky! The blade broke because of my spear of light! Nothing else! S-Stop with this acting." "Oh... So you really think this is an act? What a shame. You'll go to the other world regretting your decision of underestimate me!" I said, as I swing my blade to a side, making a show. He yelped, as he summoned another one of his light instruments and pointed at the girl next to him. "S-Stay back! Or else I'll kill his devil!" He said, visible shaken, his spear trembling as much as him. He couldn't even aim right, his weapon very away from her chest. "Y-You're... The king of devils, right? This means your reputation will be soiled if one of your minions and fellow devils die, right?! Right?!" "Sigh..." I sighed, but for some reason, my heart was racing. Must be my human self probably thinking I should just quit the act and go away. But, again, I'm me this time! "The next thing you're going to say is... 'Don't underestimate me! I'm not afraid to kill a girl when I'm cornered!'!" "Don't underestimate me! I'm not afraid to kill a girl when I'm corner-... AAAAAAAAAHHH...!" And before he could finish his pretended sentence, he fell to the ground, dropping his weapon and landing his ass on the concrete. Pathetic. The fallen angel was now a mess, crying and making his nose run wild, trembling until the last string of his beard and darkening his suit with sweat and... Other fluids on his pants. I smiled. "You're so predictable. So full of yourself. A disgrace to my most hated enemy, the God in heavens. Maybe I should kill you right now, before your pathetic existence soil this earth I'll someday destroy!" "A-Aaaahh! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" And he crawled to the opposite direction and used his wings to take flight again, screaming with all of his might and looking back in horror and fear. So blind with fear and despair, he didn't even noticed the electric lines around this part of town, tangling himself between them and now sparking in a show of lights. In the end, he was now just an immobile corpse on the lines, until he slid in between them to hit the floor, his blacken body turning into ashes. And so, the rest... ... Is silence. ... ... ... "What the hell just happened?!" No, really, what the hell? Was that guy really a fallen angel? Was that spear suppose to kill me?! What is even going on?! Worst of all, I think I just went full chuuni back there! What the hell was I thinking?! I was so afraid, yet I continued the act. And... This was what saved me. But what are those things, and why they attacked Berith? And this sword... This sword has an ominous aura around it. Is creeping me out too. Oh, right! Berith is still unconscious! Dropping my sword and running to her aid, I landed right next to her, and without thinking twice, I landed on her chest to try to hear something. I sighed in relief when I heard heartbeats besides my own because I was semi-motor-boating a pretty girl. But it's dangerous outside, not to mention there's so many questions I want to ask her. I picked the sword and put it in my pack, and then I lifted Berith bridal style to take her to my house. Those bruises are not too serious, I think she'll be fine by tomorrow, and then we can talk. I wonder... What will happen from now on? Category:Fanon Story